User talk:.iFerk
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:WindClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Minkclaw (talk) 01:45, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey fam. Welcome to Warrior Cat Clan RP wiki. I was wondering if you'd like to make the chararts rank blanks for this wiki? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:57, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Right now. I'm just gonna have the clans done and StarClan done. Which are the ranks of kit, apprentice, warrior, deputy, queen, elder, and leader, as well as the starclan rank of kit and regular starclan. If its not too much to ask for. I think if you agree as well that there doesn't need to be a gendered blanks? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:05, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Genetics Hey do you know what Thunderstar and Lilyheart's kits would look like? Thunderstar is a ginger tabby and Lilyheart is a tortoiseshell. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:12, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Alright. Thanks. Also did you want to own Windstar? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:30, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Alright. Whenever you can make the characters pages and also if you'd like to helpmake the rules then your free to. Also congrats on being made pca deputy. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:31, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Harley Hey fam I renamed Harleyto Harley (WC) as I had that name reserved for TSR. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:59, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Fam I own the founders. So I'm gonna have to say that Harley (WC) can't be the founder, Leaia is. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 18:00, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Its fine, but Harley can still have been a leader, but her name would have to be Maplestar as said on her page. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 18:06, February 24, 2016 (UTC) If you want you can do the Mountain Runners page and such and you can have the leader if its okay if I have the deputy or mc? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 18:32, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Could Leia and Windstar be mates? Its cool if not. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:51, February 24, 2016 (UTC) I'll ask Beau. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:44, February 24, 2016 (UTC) girls would be torties, maybe smoke torties (not really sure), boys would be black or ginger. all would have some degree of white, depending on how much white their parents have. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:49, February 24, 2016 (UTC) When you have the time could you post in WindClan? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:10, February 25, 2016 (UTC) I'll make The Mountain Runners page tomorrow. Anyway, do you want the leader for that clan and mca? i cna have the deputy and mc or do you want the mc and I take the mca? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:53, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Really? Thats cool. Its based off of a lion from lion king bc well i really love that movie, but anyway. She can be a mixture of based off of you and that. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 03:47, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I love how the wikis done! A lot. It looks amazing ferk. Anyway, yeah I have those semi motivated moments, but sometimes their like popping up at the wrong times lol — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 03:56, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I know right. Anyway, I'll talk to you monday. I gotta go need to play some fallout 4.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 04:00, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm about to kill off most of my mc's would you like a two mca's? You can have RiverClan's and ShadowClan's. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:34, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead and add them in then make their pages. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 16:51, February 29, 2016 (UTC) I forgot which one saves the steps when your done with a char? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 18:30, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Eyy, I'm probs gonna join this place cus it's preatty cool. Anything ya need me to do to help? 23:07, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Also, could I be a SW? 23:28, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Yeah! Any leader or dep spots open for the taking? I'd like to grab one before they're all gone. 23:29, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Aight that's fine. Could I add myself in as just a regular warrior, then? 23:34, February 29, 2016 (UTC) What would Spuderstep and a brown tabby tom's kittens look like? Also could you do Spiderstep's set if that's ok?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 14:48, March 1, 2016 (UTC) This may be a stupid question, but how do you do your shading on chararts and texture? :o 21:07, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Re; Children Do you want one of her kits? The father is a gray tabby. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:09, March 2, 2016 (UTC) What would a dark brown female and gray tabby male's kittens look like? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 22:00, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Well Fisherwhisker is just a regular dark brown cat I'll change the pic in a minute. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 22:21, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Can you post in RC? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 22:39, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Re; Hey I have this plot that I'd love to do with the clans, but there needs moreplanning to it would you mind helping? It's basically after the canon clans on here. After three to four leaderships five cats, two of mine are Wildkit and Warblerkit will be leader of two of the clans. The other three are open anyway after the canon clans fail five cats leave to go find a new land in which to start the new clans which will last a while. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:16, March 3, 2016 (UTC) You'll make them? They won't be made for a while, but on the subject these clans will be named after the seasons if that's alright hence Wildkit's trivia FallClan. Anyway, her and her other sibling will be leader of one and yours and Diablo's cats, they'll have to be kits or appy's now will be leader of the last three clans. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 20:51, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Re; New Clans Do you have any clan name ideas? I'm for ideas fam. — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:32, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey if Gossamer and Eden wanna live in the barnplace they can but could it happen in the rp please if so? — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 22:54, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Re; TCW Hey could you approve the tcw requests? Mortimer looks so adorb! — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 01:35, March 12, 2016 (UTC)